<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson In Patience by KarinaMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438709">A Lesson In Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay'>KarinaMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Curve [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(hilariously), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, I tripped and fell back in the sin bin, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Somewhat, Tail Play, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, background beauyasha, it's filth but it's soft filth, some plot maybe I guess, spoilers up to 124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you have to wait for dessert a little longer, Schatz,” Caleb said, pressing his hands flat against the table.<br/>Jester leaned forward on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands, still smiling. “I’m not very good at being patient, Caleb.”</p><p>AKA Caleb is mortified when he comes to the realization he's never taken Jester out on an actual date, and figures break time in Nicodranas is the perfect time to make up for that. </p><p>(Happy Valentine's Day my fellow Widojest lovers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Curve [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson In Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb had been sitting in the reading room in the Lavish Chateau for about forty-five minutes. It wasn’t as much a real library as just a quiet place reserved for those living in the place who needed a moment of quiet to themselves. Jester had shown him the room this morning and he had intended spending the day doing research with Beauregard while the others went into the city to replenish their supplies. However, Beau had yet to show up, and Caleb had been having trouble concentrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up before Jester that morning, warm and comfortable, her head resting on his chest, her legs tangled between his, her breath warm against his skin. He could hear the soft rush of the ocean outside, the squawking of seagulls, and the muffled sounds of the other occupants of the Chateau slowly waking up. For a moment he let himself believe this would always be his life, pushing away the imminent threat waiting for them way up north. Just warmth and peace and Jester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted it for her more than he wanted it for himself. A normal life, a happy life, without fear and pain and death. But that wasn’t possible right now, and it likely wouldn’t be for a while still. So until then he’d settle for these little moments of bliss with her, where they could pretend. Pretend they didn’t have to worry about a thing, pretend they were just a normal couple, who did normal couple things. Like wake up together on a sunny morning, have breakfast together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like - like go on dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d never been on a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Caleb with a wave of shame. How had he not thought of this before? Sure, they spent a lot of their time together when they had a moment to rest, and they hadn’t spent a night away from each other since their first, but they’d never been on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>date. The idea should feel trivial - they faced death on an almost daily basis, what did it matter whether their relationship went about anything the </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>way - but somehow it now seemed vital to Caleb that he fix this. Had Jester ever even been on a date at all? Not in the time he’d known her, he knew that much, and he felt like she’d have told all of them all about it if she ever had before they’d met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had haunted Caleb the entire morning, so much so that he couldn’t focus on his task at hand. Which was a problem, considering the actual serious trouble their were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the reading room slammed open and Caleb started in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, I have a problem,” Beau said, standing in the door, looking somewhat winded. “I know we got like, important shit we need to take care of, but listen: this is probably the last time for another long while we’re gonna be in a remotely nice place, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Caleb agreed, already sensing the unfortunate direction this conversation was headed for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I still gotta take Yasha on that date,” Beau continued. “So obviously I was thinking, I should do it tonight, yeah? Nicodranas seems like a great place for a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, definitely,” Caleb said, leaning back in his chair. They were getting nothing done today, that much was clear. “I was actually thinking about the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were?” Beau asked, seemingly momentarily distracted from her panic. “No, wait, of course you were, you’d be an idiot if you didn’t take Jester on a date here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb ran a hand over his face. “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t take Jester on a date, period.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys haven’t been on a date?” Beau asked. She walked over to the table Caleb was sitting at and pulled the chair across him out. She spun it around and sat down, arms crossed over the backrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” Beau agreed. “But also, I get it? Eiselcross has been a bitch, man. I’ve been trying to figure that date with Yasha out and it’s just been impossible with all the shit that’s been going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been quite a lot,” Caleb said. “So what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Well, obviously Nicodranas is great for a date, but I don’t fucking know where to take her, though? Like, I don’t want to just take her on a cliché dinner date, I want it to be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> will love, you know? I just can’t figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded. “If it helps, I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>take Jester on a cliché dinner date, but I also don’t know where I would do that in this city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d love a cliché date,” Beau said. “Though it might like end in being banished from the restaurant somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Caleb said, as his lips quirked up into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need help,” Beau said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have important work to do, though,” Caleb said, gesturing at the books splayed out on the table between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau quirked an eyebrow at him. “How much exactly did you get done before I showed up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who do we know that knows this city well enough to help?” Beau asked, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt Yussa would have anything useful to offer,” Caleb replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau snorted. “Stuffy wizards giving dating advice? No, I doubt it. No offense. What about Yeza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he spends about 95% of his time running around after Luke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Beau agreed. “Wait - no - wait - we’re so dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marion!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb stared at her in disbelief for a moment. “Obviously not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dating her </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beauregard,” Caleb said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’ll be all the more comfortable with that if she knows you’re taking her on a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caleb,” Beau argued. “Maybe it’ll make up for - you know - past indiscretions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb frowned. “What do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau laughed. “You seriously think Jester doesn’t tell us anything? The past week I’ve learned at least three things about your sex life I never wanted to know about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb felt his face heat up and he scowled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau got up from her seat. “Come on, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna ask your girlfriend’s mother about date locations!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Marion Lavorre was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be asked for help. Caleb and Beau had knocked on her door - after double checking with Blud that she wasn’t seeing any clientele - and she’d welcomed them inside happily, inviting them to sit down with her for tea. The mischievous twinkle that had appeared in her eyes when Beau had explained what they were there for had reminded Caleb almost uncannily of Jester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a woman who hardly ever left her home, Marion seemed to know every nook and cranny of the city she lived in. After Beau had told her a few things about Yasha, about what Beau thought she might like, Marion gave her directions to a botanical garden hidden in the heart of the city, and a tavern near it that had a rooftop terrace that looked out over the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, yes, that’s perfect,” Beau said to Marion, pulling out her notebook. “Hold on, so how do I get there from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Beau wrote down the directions, Marion’s gaze shifted to Caleb, and he felt himself tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Caleb said slowly. “I think Jester would enjoy something a bit traditionally romantic. She’s fond of romance stories and fairytales, I’m hoping there’s a place in town that could mirror that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marion smiled fondly at him. “It’s good to see you know her well. And I do know a place that would be perfect for you to take my Sapphire...” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think?” Jester asked, and she twirled in front of him. She was wearing a soft silk white blouse, a lilac corset that laced up in the front, and a deep purple skirt that reached her knees but swirled up to her thighs as she spun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - you - you’re -” Caleb stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester smirked. “Cat got your tongue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Caleb finally managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound surprised,” Jester teased, and she spun around again. “You specifically instructed me to put on something nice, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me why, yet?” Jester asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb got up from his seat and Jester grinned, looking him up and down. He’d dressed up for her as well, or tried to anyway, and it seemed she’d noticed. “Patience, Blueberry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted and sighed dramatically. “Fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicodranas was a beautiful city - Caleb knew this, and he knew Jester very much knew it, too - but it was nice to be able to take the time to really take it in for once. They walked along the winding streets hand in hand, Caleb keeping track of Marion’s directions, and Jester smiling and pointing and talking about all the little hidden places in the city that brought her joy. She was gorgeous in her enthusiasm, and it was hard to tear his eyes away from her and look at the things she was talking about instead. Seeing her like this made his heart warm with happiness, but there was an edge to that happiness. The balance between seeing her so happy here, and knowing how much she missed the place every time they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re our home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d said, not too long ago, and Caleb knew she’d meant it, but he also knew that in her heart she’d always long for the bright, warm ocean city. The Nein were each others’ home, but in Jester’s ideal future she would take her home and take her favourite place in the world, and make it one and the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they lived through this - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>they lived through this - Caleb would try anything in his might to make that future possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant Marion had picked out for them was perfect and Caleb immediately knew why she’d chosen it for her daughter as soon as they’d arrived. The place held the balance between beautiful and whimsical, reminiscent of a midsummer festival, with ivy covered walls, mismatched furniture and strings of lanterns lighting up the terrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were led to their table by a young half-elven man, who’d looked at them somewhat disapprovingly as they’d walked in, which had made Jester stick out her tongue and make a series of ridiculous faces behind his back while Caleb tried not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he likes us very much,” Jester whispered as the man walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think a lot of people do at first sight,” Caleb whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester grinned. “That’s probably true. Did you like me at first sight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure,” Caleb said, smiling at the memory. “I thought you were funny. And then a bit rude. And a little overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you smelled bad, didn’t I?” Jester asked, face scrunched up as she tried to remember. “I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything, though. But I guess you didn’t know me very well back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do now, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. And you don’t smell bad anymore at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb snorted. “Thank you. So tell me, what did you first think of me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did smell bad,” Jester said, grinning again. “You were very quiet, too. I think I was mostly just very curious. You seemed like you were hiding a lot. And like you were sad. I wanted to know what you’d be like if you weren’t hiding. And happy. I thought you might be very nice then. And guess what? I was right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you’re funny,” Caleb said. “And a little rude sometimes, though not at me anymore. You’re still overwhelming, too, but in a good way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester smiled. “So I guess we did, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like each other at first sight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, ja.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d just finished the main course when Caleb felt a tap against his ankle under the table. At first he thought it was Jester’s foot bumping into him, but then he recognized the smooth edge of the end of her tail against his knee. He looked at her pointedly across the table and she smiled her most innocent smile at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb took a slow, deep breath in through his nose, trying to keep his face neutral as she slid the spade of her tail up his inner thigh slowly, lazily. “I think you have to wait for dessert a little longer, Schatz,” he said, pressing his hands flat against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester leaned forward on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands, still smiling. “I’m not very good at being patient, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued the path up his leg and Caleb pushed his hands into the table a little harder, trying to focus on keeping his face straight. Right at the top of his thigh she stopped, pressing the flat of her tail against his leg for a moment before moving back down, starting to make slow circles over his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester,” Caleb warned, voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Caleb?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like patience was in fact exactly her play. Caleb spread his legs a little more under the table - a terrible idea, really - in a silent dare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on then, touch me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She did not. She grinned, shook her head a little and resumed the lazy path up and down his thigh as heat was slowly starting to build in the pit of Caleb’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got two honey lemon cakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb and Jester both started in their seats at the arrival of the desserts, Caleb somehow the first to regain his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, thank you,” he said as the waitress put down the two plates in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else I can get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jester said quickly. “I mean, no thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their dinner finally finished and paid for, Caleb grabbed Jester’s hand and dragged her with him out the door of the restaurant. He pulled her along around the corner into the dead end alley behind the building and pushed her against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb!” Jester exclaimed between giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jester,” Caleb said softly, leaning over her. He pressed his leg between hers, trapping her against the wall. He traced a finger down her jaw before slipping his hand down and around her throat, not squeezing, not pushing, just holding her there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her swallow beneath his touch as she stretched her neck, instinctually leaning her head back against the wall as her mouth fell open slightly. Her heartbeat quickened under his fingers and he leaned down, pressing their lips together, licking into her mouth. She hummed happily and tried to reach to wrap her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Caleb tutted, leaning back slightly. “You should really learn to keep your hands - and tail - to yourself sometimes, miss Lavorre. Why don’t you keep them against the wall for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin flashed over Jester’s face and she nodded, bringing her hands up and crossing them over her head against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Caleb said. “Now keep them there, ja?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pressed another quick kiss on her lips, and reached down with his free hand over the soft fabric of her skirt, pulling at it and bunching it up enough so he could reach between her legs. He traced his fingers up her thigh and she shuddered, pressing her lips together firmly. Just shy of the edge of her underwear, he stopped moving entirely, fingers pressed lightly against her skin completely still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb?” Jester whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pressed his lips against her ear. “Not very nice, now, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleeeeb,” Jester whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Schatz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers over the soft skin of her inner thigh slowly, keeping his touches light until an involuntary moan escaped Jester’s lips and she bucked her hips forward in a failed attempt to find some friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Caleb hushed. “Don’t worry, I’m not as mean as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his fingers up again, this time pressing against the wet spot in her underwear and Jester whimpered, pushing against his hand. Caleb smiled. He slipped his hand under the fabric down to the heat at her core and pushed two fingers between her slick folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scheisse, Jester, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m not very good at being patient,” Jester breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb curled his fingers inside her and she moaned again, louder now. He moved his hand, angling it so he could use his thumb to rub over her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quiet as Jester had attempted to be trying not to get caught in the kitchen in the Lavish Chateau, it seemed she really didn’t care about getting caught at all right now in the middle of a very public alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s going to hear you like this,” Caleb said softly into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” she replied. “Please - fuck, Caleb, just let me -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Jester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna come, Caleb, please,” Jester whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, fuck, it wasn’t like he was going to deny her anything, especially not when she asked so sweetly. He picked up his pace, focussing all his attention on pleasing her, fucking her with his fingers the way he’d learned she liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came hard, pushing down onto his fingers with every wave of her orgasm, a whining moan loud against his ear as she collapsed against him. It took a moment for her to catch her breath, and she hissed as Caleb slipped his fingers out of her. She slowly relaxed her arms and Caleb carefully straightened down her skirts. Jester leaned back against the wall and smiled at him lazily. She grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to her lips, sucked them into her mouth, cleaning her slick off of them, humming contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to them the backdoor to the restaurant suddenly opened and Caleb and Jester’s eyes shot on the direction of the man who walked outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man - a cook, Caleb presumed by his clothing - looked at them for a few seconds, before his face changed from confusion to disgust. “Oh, by the gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester pulled at Caleb’s wrist, releasing his fingers from her mouth and threaded her fingers through his as she started pulling him with her out of the alley, half walking, half running as she pressed her lips together tightly to hide a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb heard the cook mutter something behind them about “young people” and “no standards” as they hurried away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they turned the corner, Jester burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see his face?” she asked, breathlessly. “Gods, that was hilarious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb, face red, heart beating fast from a combination of embarrassment and still lingering arousal, couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head at her. “So much for good first impressions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jester said. “He might’ve secretly thought it was hot. I mean, we’re pretty hot, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it. Come on, I wanna show you my favourite place in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the city, arms wrapped loosely around each other as they took their time to walk all the way down to the beach. As soon as they reached the sand, Jester took off her boots and stockings and stuffed them into her haversack, urging Caleb to do the same. Caleb rolled up the hems of his pants a couple of times and watched Jester skip ahead through the warm sand to the shoreline. He followed in her footsteps, enjoying the feeling of the warm sand under his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contrast with the past weeks in Eiselcross was striking. Though the sun had gone under it was still quite warm, and the soft breeze smelled like seasalt and summer. The night sky was clear, the ocean calm, the sound of the waves washing onto the beach calming. Nicodranas was gentle where Eiselcross was rough, and even though out of all of them, Jester was easily the most suited for the arctic environment, it was clear once again that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was where she belonged: a warm city full of joy and laughter, and secrets and scandal and so, so much life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester waited for him at the shoreline. She reached out her hand and he took it, allowing her to pull him along yet again. They walked for a good twenty minutes down the beach, away from the city lights until they reached a cluster of rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Jester said as she let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started climbing up the rocks easily, remembering the path even if it must’ve been a year since she’d last used it. Caleb followed, careful to follow her steps exactly. It was only a short climb and on the other side of the rock formation was another small beach, closed off almost completely by higher cliffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Traveler showed me this place years ago,” Jester explained. “It’s kind of like my private beach, I guess? I’ve never seen anyone else here anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked around and smiled. “It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a slow kiss. Caleb leaned into her warmth, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go swimming,” Jester murmured against his lips after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Caleb agreed, and he reluctantly let go of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester smiled brightly and took a few steps away from him. She reached into her haversack again and pulled out a large blanket, which she spread out on the sand. Then she turned back to Caleb and slowly reached for the laces of her corset, pulling them loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to stand there and watch me?” she asked as she slowly unlaced the front of her corset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb cocked his head to the side. “Ja, I think I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester stuck her tongue out at him and continued slowly taking off her clothes. She shimmied out of her skirts last, and left her clothes in a pile on the edge of the blanket before turning back to Caleb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming or what?” She asked, and she turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started walking toward the water and Caleb shrugged off his holster, carefully putting it down with her clothes, and quickly undressed before he followed behind her. She’d already gotten in waist deep by the time Caleb reached the water and for a moment he just stood and watched again. She stood there waiting for him, hands slowly weaving through the water. She was looking up at the stars, her blue curls brushing against her shoulders in the soft breeze, diamond dust tattoo shimmering in the low light of the moon. She was always beautiful, always, of course, but right there, right then, she looked ethereal. Standing there on the edge between the ocean and the night sky she may as well have been a goddess, painted in shades of blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” Caleb said as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, still looking up. “It’s the same everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Caleb followed her gaze up to the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always the same sky,” Jester clarified. “Wherever we are in the world, it’s always there. It’s kinda comforting, you know? When we go back to Eiselcross I can still look up and see the same stars that mama is also watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb kissed her cheek. “You’ll come back here, Jester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. None of us know that. We could all very well just die out there. But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Caleb sighed. “I wish I could promise it’s going to be okay, but I cannot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try and keep each other safe,” Jester said. “All of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have to keep each other safe </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Caleb said softly. “Beau and I, I mean. We don’t know what might happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester placed her hand over the red eye on his shoulder. “I don’t know if I could fight you, Caleb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. “Let’s just hope it won’t come to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester pulled him down and kissed him, slow and sweet and full of love. “I won’t let it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies together in the warm water, allowing himself to escape into the moment. He kissed her again, deeper this time, driven by a sense of urgency, and Jester moaned into his mouth at the sudden rush of contact. She dug her nails into his back and bit down softly on his bottom lip, and Caleb’s hips stuttered forward involuntarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get back on land,” he breathed against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the water,” Jester whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware,” Caleb said. “But currents, and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiine.” Jester slipped her hands down his back to meet both of his and laced their fingers together. She started walking backward to the beach, pulling him with her as she kept her eyes locked on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled a few times, nearly tripped, caught each other, laughed and kissed, but eventually made it back to the blanket Jester had so handily provided. Jester pulled Caleb down onto it, pulling him on top of her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and Caleb briefly pressed his lips against hers before moving down her jaw and throat, kissing a trail over her pulse. He sucked a new bruise onto her collarbone, grazed his teeth over the spot, and Jester gasped. He moved down further, ghosting his lips over the swell of her breast before wrapping his mouth around her nipple, and she gasped again, arching her back as her fingers tightened her grip on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lingered for a while, sucking, licking and gently nipping at the sensitive bud before resuming his path down her chest, stomach until he was between her legs. He put one of his arms over her hips, steadying her as well as himself, before wetting his lips and pressing a kiss against her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleeeeb-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled. “Impatient again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to-” Her complaint turned into a moan as Caleb ran his tongue up between her folds, slowly, enjoying the taste of her, before closing his lips over her clit. She let out another loud moan as he sucked at it gently, sliding his tongue over it and finding a rhythm there. Jester’s grip on his hair tightened again, and the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure sent a shock down Caleb’s spine. He hummed against her and Jester’s hips stuttered against his hold. Caleb hummed again, purposely this time, and quickened his tongue against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester came with his name on her lips, back arching off the ground, stomach muscles convulsing, pulling at his hair as she rode her orgasm out against his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Jester murmured then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb crawled up her body and she smiled lazily up at him. She kissed him, slow and deep, as she wrapped her tail around his waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and rolled them over, and she sat up. Caleb hissed as she dragged her nails over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” she said then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pushed himself up from the ground, arms trembling slightly but steadied somewhat by her tail around him. Jester reached down and Caleb groaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock, his brain shutting off momentarily as she finally touched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very good at being patient,” Jester murmured into his ear. “Much better than me. And I think patience should be rewarded, don’t you, Caleb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Caleb managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester placed her free hand on his shoulder and pushed herself up on her knees, lining herself up before sliding herself down his cock until she was sitting on his lap. She stayed still there for a moment, and Caleb took the moment to take a deep breath through his nose, attempting to steady his heartbeat even a little - a fool’s errand, really, with her wet heat all around him. He ran his hands up her thighs, grabbing her hips as she started moving, guiding her hips as she started riding his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb let out a low moan. “So good, liebling-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jester breathed. “Caleb, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb tilted his head up to meet her eyes. Her face was flushed, her hair a mess around her face, eyes dark with lust. She bit her lip and moaned, picking up the pace with which she moved. The heat in his stomach grew more intense, coiling, tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jester - ah - fuck - so beautiful - Liebe -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb,” Jester moaned, eyes still fixed on his as she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. “Gods - Caleb - you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess - I’m -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb came moaning Jester’s name over and over like a prayer, pulling at her hips, eyes screwed shut, shuddering. Jester released her sharp hold on his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her chest as Caleb slowly came down from the high of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained like that for a while, wrapped around each other, feeling each other, breathing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jester murmured into his hair after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Jester,” Caleb replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself off him carefully, untangling their limbs, and they both lay down on the blanket, Jester folding her arms over Caleb’s chest and resting her chin on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s ‘I love you’ in Zemnian?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich,” Caleb answered, drawing patterns on her shoulder with his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich,” Jester attempted, her accent warping the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ich liebe dich,” she tried again. “Zemnian is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could teach you some, if you’d like,” Caleb offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester’s eyes lit up. “You think I could learn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you could,” Caleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that,” Jester said, thoughtfully. “It’s like a little part of you, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm, fuzzy feeling spread in Caleb’s chest and he smiled. “We should probably head back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester sighed. “Can’t we just sleep here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make the dome,” Caleb offered. “But we should probably let the others know where we are, or they might worry. Considering everything that has happened the past month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Jester said. “I’ll send a message to Beau - no, wait, not Beau, she’s also on a date… I’ll send a message to Caduceus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester sat up, folding her legs beneath her as Caleb started the ritual to cast the dome around the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Caduceus - shit I hope you’re not asleep - sorry if you were! Just wanted to tell you Caleb and I aren’t sleeping at the Chateau tonight, but don’t worry, we’re totally safe and we’ll see you guys in the morning. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pressed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh at her rambling, wondering for a moment how much of the message Caduceus had actually received, before turning his attention back on his ritual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later the dome appeared, and Caleb lay back down with Jester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve never really been on a first date before,” Jester said, snuggling up to his side. “But I think this was pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Caleb said, and he pressed a kiss between her horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I don’t think we can ever go back to that restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb snorted. “Better not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester yawned, wrapped her arm around his chest, and pressed a kiss over his heart. “I’m glad we had today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Caleb agreed. “We should sleep, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jester said. “‘Night, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gute Nacht, Jester.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! Today I wanted to take a break from my multichapter for a second to revive this series of filth for a bit, just for funsies. I hope you're having a wonderful day - whether you're reading this on the 14th or way later. </p><p>I think this series will have one more oneshot coming in the future and that'll be the last one? But who knows. </p><p>Anyway, as always I'd really love to hear your thoughts in the comments, or come yell at me on <a href="http://twitter.com/isacosplay">twitter</a> or <a href="http://mskarinamay.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Lots of love!</p><p>-X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>